


In Spirit

by Pinkgrasshopper



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgrasshopper/pseuds/Pinkgrasshopper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We never got to swim together in a relay, you and I."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Spirit

"We never got to swim together in a relay, you and I."

The words almost seemed too sudden, like waves breaking before their peak in the vast expanse of sea ahead of them, but in truth they had been nagging at the back of Rin’s mind for a while now. While his memories from that day consisted mostly of gratitude and an immense sense of freedom, he would be lying if he said there wasn’t that pang of guilt tugging at his chest whenever he caught sight of those red frames— he still couldn’t look at Rei straight in the eyes without being reminded of his sacrifice. It wasn’t fair that the guy had to give up the place he had worked so hard for, and it was even more selfish of Rin to wish that they, too, could share that strong bond only a relay could teach - there was only room for four in it, and he was the least deserving of all - but it was just a burden he couldn’t keep to himself anymore.

It wasn’t a weight that he expected anyone to be able to lift, but two words would prove him wrong.

"We did."

"Huh?"

"Perhaps it’s a stretch of the technical definition, but we did," Rei shifted his gaze, sunset red reflecting off the surface of his glasses. "Because we both felt the same way back then, it was the same as being together. I was there, too, swimming with you. With all of you."

From his peripheral vision, the Samezuka swimmer could make out the contours of a smile on the other boy’s profile, and it was one he soon found himself unconsciously mirroring. That infuriatingly beautiful person seemed to have no regrets about his choice; the least Rin could do in ways of repaying him was to make sure he would never have to change his mind about it.

"Rei."

"Yes?"

"You’re right; we were one spirit back then," He turned his head, red at last working up the courage to meet purple. "And, from now on, when you swim with them… Let me be together with you, okay?"

His smile shifted into a smirk in an instant, right before he pushed up his glasses. “Do try not to hold me back.”

It was right then, between playful ruffling of azure bangs and loud complaints that meant no true annoyance, that the two finally came to a mutual understanding; there was no reason to worry about not belonging, no need to fear being left out. That spot in the relay didn’t have to be an obstacle between the two, or  even something they needed to compete over.

It was something they could simply share.


End file.
